


Hide and Seek

by FlamingRedBird



Series: Pride Month Oneshots [8]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Hide and Seek, rich is the king of hide and seek, the prompt was closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedBird/pseuds/FlamingRedBird
Summary: The entire gang was at Brooke’s massive house for an intimate hangout; and just like all soon-to-be high school seniors, they were playing hide and seek. Brooke’s house had many perfect places to hide, especially for one Richard Goranski who was the king of hiding in the most hard-to-reach spots.They had all managed to play through three rounds so far, Rich winning each one by hiding in the kitchen cupboard (no one knew how he got up so high), hiding in a box in the garage (Jake swore up and down he didn’t help him), and by hiding in a bush in the backyard. Brooke had made a new rule, no one was allowed outside, and if you knew where Rich was hiding you had to tell the seeker where he was or else he might never be found.





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this being so short, but here's today's oneshot. The prompt was "Closet"
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://irlrichgoranski.tumblr.com/

The entire gang was at Brooke’s massive house for an intimate hangout; and just like all soon-to-be high school seniors, they were playing hide and seek. Brooke’s house had many perfect places to hide, especially for one Richard Goranski who was the king of hiding in the most hard-to-reach spots.  
  
They had all managed to play through three rounds so far, Rich winning each one by hiding in the kitchen cupboard (no one knew how he got up so high), hiding in a box in the garage (Jake swore up and down he didn’t help him), and by hiding in a bush in the backyard. Brooke had made a new rule, no one was allowed outside, and if you knew where Rich was hiding you had to tell the seeker where he was or else he might never be found.  
  
The new round started and Rich immediately bolted upstairs. He made sure no one saw where he went as he quickly dove into one of the guest bedrooms. He scanned the room and saw a walk-in closet and he quickly ran inside it, shutting the door as quietly as he could behind himself. There were a few boxes inside the closet and Rich carefully picked on to hide under. He the pulled out his phone and planned to spend the next twenty minutes playing Candy Crush.  
  
After about five minutes he heard what sounded like the closet door opening and footsteps walking right next to him. Rich held his breath in an attempt to be quieter but the footsteps had stopped, and there was a quiet “thump” as someone sat down near him.  
  
Rich figured whoever was in the closet with him was still trying to hide, but he waited a few more minutes just in case. Rich could faintly hear the shouts of the others who were still looking for him and apparently Michael; Rich smirked, so that’s who was with him.  
  
Rich scooted the box he was under just a little bit to the right in an attempt to scare Michael. He could hear the other boy shift slightly, so he paused his movement.   
  
Rich heard Michael mutter, “I must be seeing shit” under his breath which made Rich smile even more. Michael was going to lose his shit when he found out just who was under the “magical moving cardboard box”.   
  
He moved just another few more inches before he heard Michael gasp. He heard something shift, so he figured Michael must have moved away from him. Maybe if he was lucky he could scare Michael out of the closet and into getting found, that way he could have his hiding spot back to himself and he could add yet another flawless victory to his record.  
  
He slowly began to crawl his way over to where he thought the other boy was, and suddenly the box was pulled off of him. Sure enough there was Michael Mell staring at him with a panicked expression. Rich had the most shit eating grin on his face as he tried his best to laugh quietly at the fact Michael must have thought he was some kind of ghost.  
  
  
“Richard Goranski I should punch you for scaring me like that!” Michael’s voice was a harsh whisper, which only made Rich laugh more.  
  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t help myself!” Rich managed to wheeze out between his laughter. He took a deep breath before explaining himself, “I was hiding in here and I heard you come in, and I wanted to try and get my hiding spot back to myself, so I tried to scare you. It worked, for the most part.”   
  
A smile spread across Michael’s face even though it was obvious he was trying to look angry at the other boy. Michael dropped the box back on top of Rich, “I thought you were some kind of demon animal that’s been trapped up here for ages.” He mumbled.  
  
Rich snickered as he pushed the box off of himself. “Nope, not a demon animal, just a feisty bisexual.”   
  
Michael rolled his eyes as he sat back with Rich. “So how long until they find us?”  
  
Rich shrugged, “I don’t know man. I’d give them another ten minutes at the least.”   
  
Michael gawked at him, “Ten minutes? What do you do while you’re waiting for everyone to find you?”   
  
Rich snickered as he pulled out his phone, “Candy Crush is a good time waster.”   
  
The two sat on their phones for another twenty minutes before the closet door was thrown open to reveal Chloe. She started at the both of the for a moment before a devious grin broke out across her face. “HEY GUYS I FOUND THEM, THEY WERE MAKING OUT IN THE GUEST CLOSET UPSTAIRS!”   
  
Michael and Rich both quickly jumped to their feet as they bolted out of the closet. Both of them were quick to deny Chloe’s statement even though the rest of the group was laughing at their embarrassed stuttering.  
  
Brooke made another new rule; no if anyone was found hiding in a closet together, they’d be forced into Seven Minutes in Heaven.


End file.
